Unlike Me
by therentkid
Summary: Mark and Joanne aren't exactly strangers. Features teenage! Mark, Joanne, and eventually Collins, and Roger. Feedback is lovely.


Seven months is too long. That's almost a year. Well, not really. But when you haven't gotten out of the perimeter of Saint Vincent, it seems like forever. And forever is an awfully long time when you've spent your seventeenth birthday in the entertainment room, staring at a television that most frequently shows static.

Something about the people here is off. They don't seem to mind it. It drove me crazy. I'd give anything to slip back on my jeans and a tee shirt. To be a normal teenager. I laughed to myself. Normal. I'll never be anything close to that.

"Mark Cohen," the bored looking nurse called out from inside the small room. I got up from the floor slowly and walked over to the glass window. With a false smile, the nurse pushed a paper tray with three pills towards me. I took the pills in one easy swipe and with the other hand, I accepted the small cup of water.

"Open." a male nurse said. I showed the man the insides of his mouth, lifting up my tongue. "Thank you."

The nurse went though a few more names - all of people who had "no chance in hell of getting out", which were my exact words to Roger the first time he came to visit me.  
I took my regular spot on the floor and laid down once more. I was convinced if you stare at the square ceiling lights long enough, the damn roof would open up.

"Joanne Jefferson," the nurse called. I sat up. That's a new name. A different one. It'd make a nice alliteration if her nickname was Joan or something. Nobody moved at first. The nurse called again. This time, a small, brown skinned girl stood up and walked quickly to the counter. She looked interesting. I saw her stealthily stick the three pills in between her fingers just as I had done. So maybe I'm not the only sane one here.

I followed her outside, where she stuck herself up on the railing, sitting on her hands and kicking her legs out in front of her. I leaned up against the wooden railing next to her.

"How long have you been here?" she sudden asked. I was slightly glad that I didn't have to talk first.

"Four months." I said slowly. "What about you?" I asked.

"A year." she said, almost quaintly. I nodded, not knowing what to say. If I had to stay here for that long, I'd do something even stupider than before. "It's not all that bad once you've got you seniority." she added matter-of-factly. I kept silent. We sat there for a few moments, in an odd silence. If you listen hard enough, you could hear the city. "What are you here for?" she questioned, looking at me briefly. I feel her eyes looking me over, trying to see what was wrong.

"I went over to Vietnam to fight aliens in an unmarked mission. When I came back, nobody wanted me, so they put me in here." I said. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Really now?" she said, her voice curious.

"Yeah...Do you want a smoke?" I asked, pulling out a pack from the back pocket of my ward issued pajama like pants. I took out a cigarette, and rolled it in between my fingers. Roger brought them to me the last time he visited.

"No thanks...So what's your name? Or did you leave that Vietnam, too?" she asked, grinning widely. I put the cigarette back inside the pack and put it in my pocket once more.

"Mark Cohen." I said. I extended my hand, and she shook it lightly, looking at me.

"Nice to meet you Mark... Help me down from here, will ya?" she asked. I took her hand and with the other, she balanced herself on my shoulder. I noticed her grimace slightly when she hopped back down.

She stood in front of me, and I realized how tall and lanky I was. I had at least a foot on her. She stepped a little closer, standing in between my legs. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what she was doing.

"Before you get it from the wrong person," she said almost seriously, "I'm a crazy girl." I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. You don't say much do you, Mark?" she asked.

"Not really,"

"I like that." she said. She walked over to the nurse, leading her back inside the building.

"Nice talking to you Marky." she said, turning back around and smiling.

Marky. I liked that. I smiled to myself, taking back out my cigarette. I quickly lit it and stuck it between my lips. I inhaled deeply, the smell of smoke slightly comforting to me.  
It's been long since I've pushed myself through Roger's window, laughing so hard and then crashing onto his bed in a drug induced slumber. I missed sleeping with somebody next to me. I missed Roger.

Time here goes on like snow melts in the dead of winter. It takes forever. And forever is too long.


End file.
